1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention pertains to candy making apparatuses or machines, a method of manufacture of candy, and a new type of candy.
2. The Prior Art
In the past, various types of toffee candy have been in existance including chocolate-covered toffee. The present invention constitutes an improvement of the inventions disclosed in W. S. Cloud U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,299.